Sea of Chaos and Love
by Ravenkiller1011
Summary: Percy and OC get taken in by Chaos. They then go live with Bella, but something seems fishy about Edward
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shakia p.o.v.

I was running fast, but not fast enough. While I was looking back to see where it was, I ran into something.I looked up to see Hestia, goddess of the hearth. She looked at me calmly, then flashed us away.

 **-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- line break-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-**

When the flash died down we were in the woods, along with two other people. Both of them were males. One of them was wearing a cool galaxy suit, and the other looked about 18, and was wearing jean shorts and had black hair. His orange shirt looked an awfully like a Camp Half-Blood shirt. He turned around and I could recognize those sea green eyes immediately.

"PERCY!?" I yelled. "Do I know you?" he replied. I was kinda hurt but not really. I get it, he's a big shot demigod while I'm just a loner beauty queen. "I'm Shakia, I used to live at CHB and I'm daughter of Aphrodite." Is what I said. "Cool" is all he replied with. The man in the cool suit started to talk. " so let's star-" I interrupted him "What about Annabeth, How could you leave her?" I accused him. He seemed hurt by that. "I didn't leave her, she left me. She cheated on me." I was going to kill annabeth. " Oh my gods percy I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of jumped to conclusions like that." I said regretfully. "Its okay, I understand." he replied. "SO, as I was saying… I am Chaos, Creator of all, and please don't bow down it makes me feel old." "so we are going to bless you both with our full blessing. Hestia will go first, so that it won't hurt. She took percy and I into a hug and blessed us. "You know have control over Fire, you can give hope, and you can create food." she told us. "My turn!" Chaos said excitedly. He put his hands on our heads, and I momentarily passed out.

 **(A/N I know, I know, Its short, please don't shoot me!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Percy P.O.V.

 _Flashback_

 _So I was of doing the 12 labours of heracles so i could get Athena's approval to marry Annabeth. I had just finished the last labour. I asked Hephaestus to make a ring for Annabeth. It was a celestial bronze and Artemis silver, with an Emerald gem and a piece of storm cloud in a crystal glass. It was beautiful. Athena gave her blessing, and flashed me back to camp, I was so excited! I went to the arena where i thought she would be, when I heard her in the woods."Your So much better than that loser Percy, Grover." My heart broke. I walked to where they were and i said, "here's your ring annabeth, have a nice life. And enjoy knowing that you broke the savior of olympus." I said camly. I then walked away. "Percy…" "just save it the ring." I walked out of camp, and then I met a man who said he could helped me, he even cut his finger to show inchor. "Wow okay, I'll go with you." I said. He then flashed us away._

 _Flashback end_

I turned around when i heard Hestia come. She had a girl with Aphrodite Eyes. "PERCY"!?

She screamed to me. I really had no clue who the hell she was. "Do I know you?" I said innocently."I'm Shakia, I used to live at CHB and I'm daughter of Aphrodite." She replied , she seemed kind of hurt by me not knowing her. "Cool" is all I could reply man started to talk.

"so let's star-" Shakia interrupted him "What about Annabeth, How could you leave her?" She accused of me. I was hurt by that. "I didn't leave her, she left me. She cheated on me." I said." Oh my gods percy I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of jumped to conclusions like that." she said regretfully. "Its okay, I understand." I replied. "SO, as I was saying… I am Chaos, Creator of all, and please don't bow down it makes me feel old." "so we are going to bless you both with our full blessing. Hestia will go first, so that it won't hurt. She took Shakia and I into a hug and blessed us. "You know have control over Fire, you can give hope, and you can create food." she told us. "My turn!" Chaos said excitedly. He put his hands on our heads, and I momentarily passed out.

 **Shikia P.O.V**

When I woke up we were still in the forest, in act I only knocked out for about two seconds."I am now going to tell you your powers. You have super strength, speed, hearing, sight and smell. I will tell you the rest of your powers later." he explained. I looked at Percy. Man he changed. The grey streak in his hair turned silver. A mirror appeared in front of me and I looked at myself. My hair was a lot longer and had gold streaks in it. I had gotten bustier too. "Here's your transportation." Chaos told us. "Just think of what you want and it will appear." he explained. "Show off." grumbled Hestia. "Where will we stay?" I asked. "With Bella, my cousin." He said."cool. lets go then."


	3. AN

**I GIVE UP**

 **Pjolover1011**


End file.
